dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Incredible Fighting Candy
!? されたベジット |Rōmaji title =Hīrō Sōshitsu!? Kyūshū Sareta Bejitto |Literal title =A Hero is Lost?! Vegetto is Absorbed |Number = 272 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = July 26, 1995 |English Airdate = November 13, 2002 |Manga = Vegerot's Game *Two Inside Boo |Previous = Vegito... Downsized |Next = The Innards of Buu }} !? されたベジット|Hīrō Sōshitsu!? Kyūshū Sareta Bejitto|lit. "A Hero is Lost?! Vegetto is Absorbed"}} is the nineteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventy-second overall episode in the original uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 26, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2002. Summary On Grand Kai's Planet, Krillin freaks out having just seen Vegito turned into a candy. King Kai suggest that he along with Yamcha be sent along as the B team but Krillin refuses having already been killed by the monster. Yamcha meanwhile continues to enjoy his time on the planet having just had a relaxing bath. On Earth, just as Super Buu is about to eat him, Candy Vegito escapes from Buu's hand by causing Buu to punch himself in the face. Vegito then says he retained the ability to fight, and begins pummeling Super Buu in a comical fashion. Super Buu tries to fight back, but Candy Vegito is too small and fast for Super Buu to hit him. Super Buu realizes that this is pointless and he reverts Vegito back to normal. Kibito Kai says that they can breathe easy again, as Vegito is in his original form. Vegito then continues to dominate Super Buu to the point that he has difficulty regenerating. He eventually does manage, but he does have a gaping hole in his gut. After some fighting, Vegito says that this is getting boring and that he will count to ten and after that he will kill Super Buu. Vegito starts counting and Super Buu begins to worry. As Vegito is counting, Buu notices a piece of his head tentacle on the ground behind Vegito. He finds that he can control it with his mind, and as Vegito gets to ten, Buu absorbs him. Major Events *Super Buu turns the candy Vegito back into his normal self. *Super Buu seemingly absorbs Vegito. Battles *Vegito (Candy/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Check-In Station **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Candy Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *King Kai suggesting that Krillin and Yamcha should be sent in to fight Super Buu after Vegito is turned into a candy is exclusive to the anime. *The flashback sequence with King Yemma telling Vegeta of the second chance he could have against Buu as he explains how it happens to Fortuneteller Baba in the present is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *On the original release of this episode, Vegito had a voice filter when he is turned into a candy. The remastered version took out the filter and has him speaking normally. *In the Ocean dub, when Vegito is grasping Buu by his tentacle, he addresses the latter as Majin instead of his true name. *This is the only time Super Buu uses the change beam to reverse its effects. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 272 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 272 (BDZ) pt-br:Vegetto é absorvido fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 272 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z